It may be desirable to crop off extraneous portions of a digital page, also considered a digital image, a digital document and an image. In particular, it may be desirable to retain the content of the digital page while eliminating extraneous page margins, for example, the region of the digital page corresponding to the platen backing when the digital page is generated by a scanning process. Exemplary applications in which this may be useful include applications in which the page content may be repositioned on a page of a different size than the original page, applications in which the page content may be composited with additional material and other document layout applications. It may be desirable to perform cropping automatically without user interaction. It also may be desirable to perform cropping on a digital page comprising an arbitrarily shaped content region, and it may be desirable to perform cropping when the digital page content is skewed with respect to the orthogonal image axes. Methods and systems for automatically determining content boundaries, therefore, may be desirable.